rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Chan
Wang Chan is a member of the Ghost Spirit Sect residing in the State of Tianluo within the Heavenly South Region. He is the a member of the Wang Clan that governs the sect. He is favored and groomed by Nascent Soul experts within his clan. First Meeting In preparation to invade the State of Yue, the Devilish Dao Alliance secretly eliminated resistance in the Jiang and Chayun states that sat between the State of Yue and the State of Tianluo where the Devilish Dao Alliance residedChapter 255. To further secretly weaken the Seven Sect Alliance that governs and protects the State of Yue, the Ghost Spirit Sect recruited powerful clans with Nascent Soul eldersChapter 254-256. As a result, Wang Chan took Yan Ruyan was a Dao Companion to further deepen relationships between the Ghost Spirit Sect and the Yan ClanChapter 257. As a dowry, the Yan Clan agreed to sacrifice low-grade cultivators from the Seven Sect Alliance participating in in the Treasure Seizing Assembly hosted by the Yan Clan. During the assembly, Wang Chan was informed that several cultivators were outside of the trap area that the Yan Clan created to imprison the sacrificesChapter 260. In an attempt to capture the stragglers, Wang Chan met and forcefully threatened an Early-Foundation Establishment stage Han Li to return to the trap area. Han Li refused resulting in a battle.Wang Chan was confident he could easily dispatch Han Li who was at a lower stage of Foundation EstablishmentChapter 261. Unfortunately, this overconfidence resulted in Wang Chan suffering near death experiences forcing him to retreatChapter 262. War with the Seven Sect Alliance Shortly after the Yan Clan joined the Ghost Spirit Sect, a years-long war between the Devilish Dao Alliance and Seven Sect Alliance started. Wang Chan participated in skirmishes and battles with Core Formation body guards. Thanks to the Devilish Dao Alliance's subterfuge, the Seven Sect Alliance collapsed when one if its members joined the Devilish Dao AllianceChapter 346. In remaining sects retreated to the Nine Nations Union. In their escape, the Yellow Maple Valley sect sacrificed many of its low-potential disciples as a distraction to save disciples with higher potential. After the retreat, Wang Chan encountered a fleeing female cultivator who had been wounded. Since the cultivator was a Core Formation cultivator, he saw an opportunity to refine to extract her soul and cultivation using devilish techniques in order to provide a boost to his own. Unfortunately, his plans were interrupted as Han Li emerged and rescued this female cultivatorChapter 359-360. Wang Chan remained in the area searching for Han Li who had managed to again, escape. This paid off when Wang Chan was called to a spirit mine where Han Li was residing. Unfortunately, Han Li was able to escape using a teleportation formation. Before Wang Chan could use the formation, the other end was destroyedChapter 363. Obtaining Cang Kun's treasures Over a century later, Wan Chan managed to form his core entering the Core Formation stage. Also, in this time, the whereabouts of Cang Kun's hidden residence was discovered. Cang Kun was a renown cultivator in the Heavenly South. As the favored member of the Wang Clan, Wang Chan was invited to participate by Wang Tiangu in a mission to obtain treasures from Cang Kun's residence. Wang Chan participated along with his wife and fellow sect members. He was shocked he met Han Li who had formed a Nascent Soul. Recalling the hostile history, Wang Chan became terrified and thankfully was protected by his uncle Wang TianguChapter 686. Wang Chan being a Core Formation cultivator was among the weakest in the group. Luckily, he and his wife continued to be protected by Wang Tiangu when the group encountered Nascent Soul level Divine Sages from the Moulan TribesChapter 690-691. Thanks to the protection, Wang Chan and his wife successfully entered Cang Kun's hidden residence. Known to Wang Chan, the majority of the Nascent Soul cultivators that had raided the residence were secretly involved in a scheme created by the Ghost Spirit Sect. Once the treasures were taken by the group, the group attempted to eliminate Han Li and Marquis Nanlong. Again overconfident, Wang Chan attempted to provide assistance with his meager abilities in order to stop Han Li from fleeing. As a result Wang Chan suffered a near death experience when Han Li unleashed the Yin Devil Execution techniqueChapter 703. By a stoke of luck, the technique missed his vitals instead severing both legsChapter 705. Cultivation References Category:Male Category:Ghost Spirit Sect